fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimnir Magnar
Grimnir Magnar is the Warden and High Lord of Skagos, Lord of Kingshouse and Drohtin Thane of the Crimson Tree. He is the eldest living son of Sven Magnar. Once Grimnir Snow he is now legitimised by Queen Allyria Stark. He is the principle founder and Lord Commander of the Sacred Order of the Crimson Tree. He is the head of House Magnar. Appearance Grimnir is around 6'4", He has dark brown hair and eyes. His skin is a light tan, from his Ibbenese complexion. His body is strong, owing to his upbringing sailing and hauling. He looks unkempt, not caring much for frilly robes and trimmed moustaches. However, the thick black body hair normally part of his people's complexion is shaved as it is annoying to him, itching on anything other than Skagosi cloth. Skagosi appear superficially similar to the Ibbenese, with broad shoulders and chests. Their arms are long, while their legs are shorter and thicker than average. They have sloping brows with heavy ridges, small sunken eyes, great square teeth, and massive jaws. However, unlike the shorter Ibbenese, Maesters have described Skagosi as also "partially descended from giants". I.E. they maintain their height as above average on the whole. This is likely due to the protein-based diet and active lifestyle, grown on seafood and "unicorn" meat. Additionally, Skagosi are known to have First Men blood. Personality Grimnir is like the rest of his kin. Untamed. Wild. Perhaps even more carnal than the Wildlings in some aspects. Brutish would be a word that springs to mind. His mind is as would be expected from someone of his stature, resolute, unshaking. His general goal is to further his house and protect its interests from the other Skagosi. History Pre-RP Grimnir is the first living son of Sven, Lord of Kingshouse and one of the ladies he took the First Night from. Grimnir was raised by his adoptive father and mother. He was a good sailor and a stronger hauler, moving goods around the island for trade on his back. The finer things like reading and writing were never taught. The old ways, the old tongue and ancient skills were what he was taught. Sven, his father, was renowned for his infertility. Sven had a string of stillbirths with his wife, they had horrific defects to their bodies and died soon after birth. Such a thing was unheard-of before for the Magnars, leading Sven to believe his line was cursed. It got to the point that he decided to take his strongest living children in to maintain the line, wherever they were, determined to beat this perceived curse. After ordering his land searched for his bastards, it seemed the problem was with his seed, all that he had to show was two bastard sons and a bastard girl, after many years of the First Night. There was a 22 year old Grimnir, a 14 year old Harald and a 3 year old Freya. This would do, thought Sven, as he smirked. The curse wasn't a curse after all. Harald refused to go, causing Sven to order his adoptive father beaten until the child begged him to stop. Grimnir gritted his teeth and said nothing, yielding to his Lord, for Sven was the one with the levies and fighting men on his side. Grimnir spent the next two years being taught how to read and write and all the things an heir would need. Clearly, that wasn't enough time. He preferred sailing, fighting and the more carnal pleasures in life. He was awarded a captaincy on the Devourer, learning the treacherous seas of Skagos and how to read them better than any letters. The use of the old tongue to communicate was something he enforced upon the ship. Dreadfort Siege and Allyria's Decree Grimnir broke Brandon IX's decree on the 23rd Day, 8th Moon, Year 400. He sailed for the mainland, up the Weeping Water and landed at the Dreadfort. Blockading the mouth of the river with the ships his people had built in secret for fishing, he joined Queen Allyria's encampment. There he led the survey of the Weeping Water and planned diversions to help drive out the Dreadfort defenders. For his assistance, he was granted an audience with Queen Allyria Stark. Presenting the case of his homeland, Queen Allyria rescinded the decree of Brandon IX. She charged House Magnar in return to be the Wardens and High Lords of Skagos in perpetuity, to protect it from attack and to govern in the name of House Stark. In addition, she mandated that Skagos assist the Night's Watch and in-line with that purpose, granted them sole raiding rights of Beyond the Wall and parts of Essos. Revitalisation of the Stoneborn Grimnir founded the Thanes of the Crimson Tree, also known as the Sacred Order of the Crimson Tree. He organised projects for building Skagos into a higher standard of civilisation. Grimnir also arranged for settlers to land on the islands around Skagos in the name of the Magnars. Soon after, he assumed the titles of his father Lord Sven Magnar and became the new Lord Magnar.